If you come back
by KawaiiChibiTomoyo
Summary: A simple S+S... Syaoran and Sakura are best friends... but what will happen if both will realize that they have fallen in love with one another? will they lose their friendship? Sakura is worried about Syaoran and he feels guilty about it... Tomoyo gives


If you come back  
by: KawaiiChibiTomoyo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters in CCS... I'm just going to use Sakura and Syaoran for my song-fic... and Tomoyo-chan for bit help… The song is not mine too... It's a song sang by the boy band Blue...  
  
Author's Note: I want to dedicate this fic to my friends... Especially... _ and _... Their code names are Suppi-chan and Kero-chan... hehehe... I just want to make them a fic because they have been best friends for 3 years already... Their friendship has been through many things but now... They're more intact... They just told each other that they love each other and everything... I am really good at reading body language and the messages behind voices so I have known that they liked each other MUCH more than being best friends... Know what I mean minna-san? Good luck to both of you… Hope you'll love each other till the end. Just read and tell me what you think... I'm going to write my e-mail addresses at the end of the fic.  
  
2nd A/N: They're 15 already.  
  
  
  
If you come back  
  
  
  
***  
For all this time, I've been lovin' you girl  
Oh yes, I have  
Ever since the day you left me here alone  
I've been trying to find on the reason why  
***  
  
"Sakura-chan..." Syaoran quietly said, eyebrows brought together.  
  
"Nani Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, a bit concerned at the way Syaoran mentioned her name.  
  
"Uhm... Uh... Nothing." Syaoran squirmed in his seat.  
  
Tomoyo noticed Syaoran's behavior... She knew what he was about to ask Sakura. She slowly turned to Syaoran and gestured him to continue what he was about to say but he just shook his head. Syaoran asked Tomoyo to come to his seat...  
  
"Tomoyo-chan... I need to ask you another favor..." Syaoran said with earnest eyes.  
  
"I know. You want me to tell her that you want to talk to her at lunch. Right?" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"... Yeah. That's right. You don't mind, do you?" Syaoran asked hopefully.  
  
"Nope. I don't mind. Anything for you and Sakura-chan is going to be a big go-go for me." Tomoyo declared with a smile.  
  
"Arigato Gusaimus!" Syaoran said as he sighed in pure relief.  
  
Syaoran watched as Tomoyo moved to Sakura's seat and as she crouched down so that her mouth was in level with Sakura's ear. She whispered the words Syaoran was supposed to say a while ago. Sakura just listened, her mouth left a bit hanging. After a while, she was going in hysterics. Saying "what am I going to say to him?" "what am I going to do?" and so much more but Syaoran didn't hear this, only Tomoyo did.  
  
The teacher came in and immediately started the class.  
  
Syaoran stared at Sakura's face. He could not see her full face but even though he can only see the side of her face, she was still beautiful. We've been best friends since 5th grade. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if Tomoyo was wrong about the way she feels for me? What if our friendship will suffer because of what I'm going to tell her? Questions were flooding his mind and gave him one answer. She's worrying about me because things have been different since I found out what I felt for her. That's the reason why I'm telling her. I don't want her to worry so much. Tomoyo told me that she cried last night because she was so worried about our friendship and me.  
  
It's the only way. The way I have been waiting for. The only way to stop Sakura-chan from worrying about me.  
  
  
LUNCH  
  
  
***  
So if I did something wrong please tell me  
I wanna understand  
'Cos I don't want this love to ever end  
***  
  
  
"Did I do something to make you upset in the past few days, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked quietly, raising her eyes to meet Syaoran's amber ones.  
  
"Uhm... No... You didn't do anything to make me upset, Sakura-chan. It's just that..." Syaoran trailed off, stopping the eye contact.  
  
"Syaoran-kun... I have been worrying about you for the past few weeks. I really don't know what to do with you. Things are going bad, Syaoran-kun." Sakura explained desperately, tears forming at the back of her eyelids.  
  
"I need to tell you something Sakura-chan... and I think it's going to explain everything that has happened for the past week." Syaoran started.  
  
"What is it, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"I... um... I'm in love with you, Sakura." Syaoran stuttered, a blush starting to flush his face.  
  
"Syaoran..."  
  
  
***  
For all this time, I've been lovin' you girl  
Oh yes, I have  
Ever since the day you left me here alone  
I've been trying to find on the reason why  
***  
  
  
"Y-you don't have to feel the same way, Sakura-chan. I totally understand. I just wanted to tell you because I felt so guilty." Syaoran babbled.  
  
"Guilty? Guilty about what?"   
  
"Tomoyo said that you cried last night because you were so frustrated with the way things were going... So I decided to tell you. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to worry you so much, Sakura-chan..." Syaoran said, eyes filled with shame and concern.  
  
Syaoran was about to say something but Sakura raised her index finger and lightly touched Syaoran's lips, stopping him from saying anything. "I love you too, Syaoran-kun." she quietly whispered.  
  
  
***  
So if I did something wrong please tell me  
I wanna understand  
'Cos I don't want this love to ever end  
***  
  
  
Syaoran stared at Sakura's eyes. Losing himself in her emerald depths. Had he heard that right? Did she just say that she loved him too?  
  
"Y-you-you love me?" Syaoran stammered, taking Sakura's hand in his own.  
  
Sakura nodded. "Yes, I love you too."  
  
Syaoran looked at her and a small smile started at the corners of his mouth. "Then I guess you won't get mad at me if I do this?" he declared as he kissed her gently. Lips lightly and tenderly brushing against hers. He placed his right hand on the back of her neck and his left slowly circled her waist. The kiss lasted for a few seconds but for both it felt like eternity.  
  
Sakura's eyes remained close as she slowly leaned her head against Syaoran's strong shoulder. Syaoran tightened his embrace, his eyes still closed. "You're not mad, are you Sakura-chan?"  
  
Sakura shook her head against Syaoran's shoulder. "No... But I am going to get mad if you don't tell me your problems..." she whispered in his ear.  
  
  
***  
I swear, if you wanna come back in my life  
I'll be there till the end of time  
Oh yeah, (back to me, back to me, back into my life)  
And I swear, I'll keep you right by my side  
'Cos baby you're the one I want  
Oh yes you are, (back to me, back to me, back into my life)  
***  
  
  
"I promise, Sakura-chan. I'll never keep anything from you again. I'll never worry you again. It hurts me to see you so sad, Sakura-chan." he whispered, his voice thick with passion.  
  
"I promised that I'll be by your side. I'll never leave you. I'll go wherever you go. I'll keep you in my heart forever." Syaoran continued.  
  
Sakura smiled as she heard Syaoran say these things. "Shut up Syaoran-kun. Just feel the moment."  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"Shh."  
  
"Aishiteru." Sakura suddenly whispered again.  
  
  
***  
I watched you go, takin' my heart with you  
Oh yes you did  
Every time I try to reach you on the phone  
Baby you're never there, girl you're never home  
***  
  
The following day  
4:00 p.m.  
  
  
"Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Hmm..." Sakura said, looking up. She was very giddy and very happy. They were holding hands on the way to Sakura's house.  
  
"Why didn't anyone answer your phone last night?"  
  
"Oh... You mean... You tried to call last night?" Sakura asked, a bit surprised.  
  
"Yes." Syaoran said, a hint of jealously and pain in his voice.  
  
"Well... Oni-chan was talking on the phone with Yukito-san and he doesn't answer incoming calls. Oto-san also used the phone. He was talking to Tomoyo's mom. Both used the phone for almost 5 hours." Sakura explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why Syaoran-kun? Are you jealous?" she asked as she playfully swayed their entwined hands.  
  
"NO!" Syaoran said as his cheeks reddened.  
  
"You don't have to lie to me, Syaoran-kun. I know you too well..." Sakura whispered in his ear playfully.  
  
Instead of answering back, Syaoran pulled her closer and kissed her. "Does that answer your question?" Syaoran asked, still out of breathe from their kiss.  
  
Sakura smiled, "Yes, I think so." She kissed him lightly and continued their walk to her house.  
  
  
***  
Maybe I didn't know how to show it  
Maybe I didn't know what to say  
This time I won't disguise, then  
we can build our lives and we can be as one  
***  
  
  
Syaoran smiled at Sakura as she threw her baton high in the air. Sakura was having her cheerleading practice. Soccer practice was short but strenuous. Syaoran was going to take Sakura to an elegant restaurant he had discovered while walking around Tomoeda. He was going to make it up to her. Both have been having a tight schedule and they haven't been able to spend any time with each other. The cheerleaders ran to the locker room after their trainer dismissed them. After a few minutes, Syaoran saw Sakura walking towards his direction. He stood up and smiled.  
  
"You seem to be in a good mood today, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura teased, her small smile growing.  
  
"I was not in this mood after soccer practice. My mood changed the moment I saw you practicing." he said as he took Sakura's gym bag from her. "C'mon let's get you home. I can see that you're very tired."  
  
"Not really. I'm still full of energy." Sakura smiled at Syaoran's concern and bounded to walk next to Syaoran.  
  
They talked for a while and Sakura didn't notice that Syaoran had stirred her in another direction. Once they were in front of the restaurant Sakura asked, "What are we doing in front of this restaurant? Aren't we supposed to go to my house?"  
  
"Nope! We're not going home yet. Later we will. C'mon let's get inside. I'll explain everything later." Syaoran grinned.  
  
"Okay." Sakura answered still dumb-founded.  
  
They walked inside the flush restaurant and the matre 'd sat them in the middle part of the place. They gave their orders and ate. They were quiet as the whole event happened.  
  
"Syaoran..."  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
Both started at the same time.  
  
"You go first. I'm not talking until you tell me what's on your mind." Sakura declared.  
  
"Uhm... It-It's... Uhm... Would you like to dance?" Syaoran said instead.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I'll tell you while we're dancing." Syaoran smiled, reassuringly.  
  
Sakura slipped her hand in Syaoran's and stood up. They walked hand in hand towards the dance floor. Syaoran gently placed his hands on Sakura's waist and pulled her closer. They slowly swayed to the melody. They were oblivious to the other couples were dancing around them. The only thing that mattered was each other. Their bodies pressed against each other's.  
  
"Aishiteru." Syaoran whispered.  
  
"I know. I love you too." Sakura replied, smiling at Syaoran.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What?" Sakura asked, puzzled.  
  
"I'm sorry. I've been ignoring you for a while. Things are hectic. Practices are longer than usual and finals are coming up. I'm sorry if I haven't been ale to spend more time with you. I hope you'll understand." Syaoran explained.  
  
"Is this why you brought me here?" Sakura asked, eyes clearing with recognition.  
  
Syaoran solemnly nodded.  
  
"You don't have to apologize. I was planning something to make it up to you too. I know I've been neglecting you and I'm really sorry." Sakura said, guilt filling her emerald eyes.  
  
"Well... I think I'll be able to forgive you after... hmm... let's say... half a dozen kisses?" Syaoran said, suggestively raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura whispered. "Naughty, Naughty! Well... I think I'll give those half dozen kisses once we get home."  
  
Syaoran's brows raised higher than he has been raising it. "Well... What are we waiting for? Let's get out of this place." He said and grinned.  
  
Syaoran took Sakura's gym bag, paid the check and they took off to go to Sakura's house and accomplished the deal.  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
Author's Note: Comments, Flames, Suggestions, and Requests? Just e-mail me at any of the following e-mail addresses: very_kulit@edsamail.com.ph, tomoyo_eriol@mataray.ph, rukawa12@yehey.com, docematrix12@yahoo.com, kawaiichibitomoyo@yahoo.com, or lantis_d_cutie@hotmail.com. Thanks for reading guys. I hope you'll e-mail me or just review... =)  
  
2nd A/N: hehehe! I know, I know. It stinks… Gomen! It's my second S+S but I haven't finished my first… I'm not that good in S+S… They're not really my favorite couple but I like them… I know… Kero-chan, Suppi-chan… I hope you'll forgive me… I know some of the things in the fic didn't really happen, but I couldn't think of anything else and the ending also sucked… Hope you'll forgive me guys! I know I haven't asked your permission if I can make you guys a fic! GOMEN! 


End file.
